Not applicable.
Not applicable.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for storing a flowable solid material and, more particularly, to a device for applying and spreading the flowable solid material on a generally planar surface.
2. Background Information
The state of the art includes various devices for storing and applying materials to a surface. This technology is believed to have significant limitations and shortcomings, including, but not limited to, that the devices are difficult to manually manipulate in order to achieve the desired application of the materials to a surface. These devices are particularly ill suited for applying and spreading a flowable solid material to a generally planar surface. One example of such a flowable solid material is a wax that is applied to the surface of a surf board.
For this and other reasons, a need exists for the present invention. The invention provides a unique device for storing and applying a substance to a selected surface, which is believed to fulfill the need and to constitute an improvement over the background technology.
All United States patents and patent applications, and all other published documents mentioned anywhere in this application are incorporated by reference in their entirety. Some examples of devices for containing and spreading substances on various surfaces, for which patents have been granted, include the following.
Henneberry et al., in U.S. Pat. No. 708,709, describe a putty applying tool that includes a handle portion with a collapsible body portion 5 filled with putty. The end of the tool has a flat blade 8 with a portion of the blade covered by a short, hollow section 10 that delivers putty from the handle reservoir to the end of the blade.
In U.S. Pat. No. 2,716,251, Pearce discloses a resilient container formed of any suitable material, such as rubber. The container is preferably bulbous in form and provided with a large outlet 11 which is surrounded by a stiff externally threaded collar 12a. A tapering neck 13 having internally tapered threads 14 at its large end 36 is adapted to be screwed onto the threads 12 of the collar 12a. This neck is formed of stiff material and tapers to a relatively large rectangular slot 17 across its outer end. A semi-rigid flap 18 extends outwardly from one side of the end of the neck 13 and from along one side 17a of the slot 17. The flap 18 is formed with an outwardly extending point 19 at each opposite corner of its outer end 38. The flap 18 and the points 19 taper to a thin edge as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3. A stopper 20 is provided, the stopper fitting into the slot 17.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,886,839 by Leopoldi shows a cleaning device 10 embodying a compressible container 11 having a neck portion 11a, carrying a removable spray top 12, and adapted to serve as a handle for a sponge 13, squeegee 14, and scraper 15, all mounted on the container. In the preferred embodiment, the container is shaped as a rather flat bottle having two narrow sides 16, 17, and is molded of a resilient plastic material with the mold parting line 18 being located around the opposite narrow sides of the bottle. It is noted that by forming the container with narrow sides 16, 17 and by locating the parting line 18 down the middle of these sides, these opposite portions of the container are relatively more stiff and rigid than the adjoining flat container sides 21, 22. The parting line 18 contributes to this effect since it inherently results in a slightly thickened ridge being formed on the outer surface of the molded container.
Freeman, in U.S. Pat. No. 3,133,300, describes an applicator cap for attachment to the discharge nozzle of a collapsible tube. The cap has a substantially circular base, adapted to be removably mounted on the discharge nozzle, and two rigid upstanding spreader blades, formed integral with the cap base, and positioned crosswise thereof, with their line of intersection centered on the axis of rotation of the cap. The first blade has a stepped edge and a curved edge at its outer end, on opposite sides of its intersection with the second blade. The second blade has a curved edge and a straight edge at its outer end, on opposite sides of its intersection with the first blade. The stepped and straight edge portions are positioned at 45 degrees to the axis of the cap. The abutting side walls of adjacent blade sections with curved outer ends extend from the cap base to the extreme tip of the curved edges, at a 90 degree angle to each other.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,600 by Columbus shows a co-dispenser applicator which is common to both a tube of epoxy cement and a tube of hardener. The two materials are discharged through two separate, spaced spouts in the co-dispenser applicator. The cap, which seals the two outlet spouts of the co-dispenser applicator, has a spatula attached thereto. The spatula is useful for mixing and applying the epoxy cement and the hardener, which have previously been dispensed. By means of the present device, many of the advantages inherent in one package adhesive can now be imparted to two package adhesives.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,652,163, Karliner et al. disclose a liquid applicator and scraper for applying a protective thin film of hardenable wax to glass during painting so that the surrounding area can be painted and the protective coating subsequently removed. The assembly has a liquid container with a valve assembly for discharging the liquid to a sponge upon the application of pressure to the sponge, a blade unit which fits over the portion of the liquid container on which the sponge is mounted. The blade unit has a scraper blade affixed therein for removing the protective coating of wax after painting, and a cap for covering the portion of the blade unit in which the blade is affixed. The cap, the blade unit, and the liquid container, when assembled, form a single applicator and scraper unit with all components contained in one assembly.
Hoyt, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,788,104, describes a combination cap and material tooling device that includes an elongated blade supported on a base, wherein the base includes an engagement portion and an intermediate portion. The engagement portion is preferably provided with threads for engaging threads on a container for a spackling stick, whereby the contents of the container may be sealed from air to preserve the contents in a soft, pliable, putty-like consistency. The intermediate portion is located between the blade and the engagement portion and includes a finger depression for receiving an operator""s finger, whereby the base may be comfortably used to guide the blade in a spackling operation.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,582, Van Tyle discloses a paint mask material in the form of a stick, which is housed in a lip balm or stick deodorant type of dispenser. The invention provides for the supply of a paint mask in the form of a stick constructed for immediate and convenient use by application to the surface of glass or other base to be protected from inadvertent paint. Such an application is especially suited for painting window frames and mullions, while prohibiting paint to affix itself to the glass. The invention provides for the direct application of a paint mask coating onto the material to be protected, which coating does not permit paint to adhere to the underlying surface. The present invention""s ease and accuracy in application and absence of any required period for drying or setting-up overcome the disadvantages present in spraying, squeezing, rolling and brushing liquid paint masks. The painter may conveniently grip the paint mask stick dispenser and rub the tool end of the dispenser onto targeted areas of the surface to be protected. After paint is applied and dried the paint is simply wiped away with a cloth. The use of razor blades or other instruments, which might damage the underlying surface, is unnecessary.
Geremia-Nargi, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,244,773, describes an adhesive, paint and adhesive film removal tool that provides different scraping edge configurations for different substrates. The removal tool has a gripping portion, which also acts as a bottle cap, and a blade portion having a gently curved portion, a straight edge portion and a sharp edge portion allowing one to remove adhesive, paint and adhesively bound film from a variety of substrates.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,251,468, Balter discloses a masking member that includes a substance provided to be deposited onto a surface in order to mask the latter, and protect it from outer affection. The substance being provided to be deposited is applied as an easily releasable film on the surface by being brushed against the surface. The substance is preferably a wax or fat that is used to coat a surface, such as glass, to prevent water-based paint from adhering to the glass, when painting the frame of structure holding the glass.
Owens, in U.S. Des. Pat. Nos. D 449,987 and D 462,614, shows dispenser/spreader cap devices that fit on some type of reservoir for the material to be dispensed and spread. No details of the functional features of the devices are provided.
The applicants have devised a device for storing a flowable, solid material and for applying and spreading the flowable, solid material on a generally planar surface.
The invention is a combination solid material, storage container and applicator assembly for flowable solid materials, such as surf board wax. The assembly includes a symmetrical storage container member having an open top end, an open bottom end, and an interior surface. The open bottom end has a retaining rim there around. A pusher member is positioned inside the container member, the pusher member including a sealing lip portion providing a continuous seal between the pusher member and the interior surface of the container member. The pusher member is adapted for supporting a slug of solid material within the container member. An applicator cap member is releasably secured to the open top end of the container member. The cap member includes an engagement portion releasably securing the cap member to the container member, a blade portion and a blade support portion connecting the blade portion with the engagement portion. The blade portion includes a scraper edge and a comb edge. The blade portion is adapted for manipulating a solid material on a surface.